universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Universal Studios Villains' Defeats
A list of notable defeat and/or death scenes of major antagonists in Universal Studios and other Time Movie media. Animated films Villains This includes villains from films that either Universal Studios. only distributed, or just animation and live action hybrid. *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Scuttlebutt & Chief McBrusque: Falls into a river and drown. *Madame Mousey: Gets Adopted by 2 Women. *Sharptooth: Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Ozzy and Strut: Chased off by Chomper's Parents. *Icky: Gets swung away by Dil. *Dil: Being chased by Plesiosaurus. *Belly Dragger: Gets trapped in a log, spitting Petrie out, after Cera gets out of her branch. *Plated Sharptooth: Drowns away on the Sea. *Meanest Sharptooth and Allosaurus: Gets Crushed by a Pile of Rocks. *Mountain Sharptooth: Falls off the Edge. *Cool-Gray Sharptooth, Orange-Brown Sharptooth & Metallic Khaki Sharptooth: Retreats from the Longecks. *Sail-Backed Sharptooth: Gets Sucked between these rocks. *Horned Sharptooth: Gets Distracted by Archaeornithomimus and chased them. *Steele: *Niju: Laika *The Beldam: *Aggie: *Archibald Snatcher: *Raiden The Moon King Illumination *Victor Perkins: *Carlos *O' Hare: *El Macho: *Scarlet: *Snowball: *The Bears: *Balthazar Bratt: *Clive DreamWorks Animation *Termites: Z finds the dead bodies of the Ant Soldiers and Termite Soldiers. *Mandible: Gets killed by falling to his death on a root. *Rameses II: Gets washed away by the parting water and left to scream Moses' name in agony. *Tzekel Kan: Arrested by Cortes' men for trying to lead them to El Dorado, only to find it was blocked. *Hernán Cortés: Leaves with his men having not found El Dorado. *Mrs. Tweedy: Gets tricked by Ginger into cutting the rope, making her fall down and into the pie machine. She gets stuck. Then, she is defeated by her husband, Mr. Tweedy who shuts the door on her. *Mr. Tweedy: Reforms and becomes a protagonist. *Lord Farquaad: Gets eaten alive by Dragon (1st film). Get burned by fire (4-D Film). *Colonel: Lets Spirit go and leaves with his men. *Eris: Defeat at the hands of the formerly black-hearted thief Sinbad, handing over the Book of Peace to Sinbad. *The Fairy Godmother: Exploded like a bubble *Lola: Watches the Grand opening *Nana: Was thrown by Alex (1st film) Arrested Makunga for stealing her handbag (2nd film). *Fossas: Gets chased off by Alex. *Victor Quartermaine: Chased off by an angry mob. *Vincent, Gladys Sharp, and Dwayne LaFontant: Get shaved by the Depelter Turbo, then Vincent is sent to the Rocky Mountains while Gladys and Dwayne get arrested. *The Toad: Gets his tongue stuck with Le Frog. *Le Frog: Gets his tongue stuck with The Toad, then stood with an annoyed look while The Henchfrogs dance during The Rolling on the River song. *Spike: Gets injured a bottle. *Whitey: Reforms and became a protagonist. *The Henchfrogs: Got trapped in ice by Rita, but surivive, reform and dance to the Rolling on the River song. *Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime: Gets knocked out by The Toad, then reforms as he dances during the Rolling on the River song. *Fat Barry: Falls off a cliff with Ladykiller. *Ladykiller: Gets iced and falls off a cliff with Fat Barry. *Thimblenose Ted: Falls off a cliff. *Prince Charming: Is crushed by Rapunzel's tower. *Layton T. Montgomery: Gets sued. *Ken Bloome: Got dragged by Andy. *Tai Lung: Gets defeated and destroyed by Po after he lets go of his Wuxi Finger Hold, Tai Lung vanished into a golden wave of energy rippling across the landscape. *Piella Bakewell: Get eaten by the crocodiles. *Makunga: Gets tricked by Alex into angering Nana. According to DVD Commentary, "brought back to New York in a kitty cage". *Shark: fall into the volcano and burn. *Gallaxhar: Gets killed by the explosion of his ship. *Alien Robots: Destroyed. *Red Death: Gets killed by Hiccup and Toothless. *Rumpelstiltskin: Gets caged and gets tormented by Pied Paper. *Tighten: Gets defeated by Megamind, then arrested. *Wolf Boss: Disobeyed and wounded by Lord Shen. *Shen: While fighting Po, cuts the ropes holding the wreckage of his destroyed cannon and is crushed to death. *Humpty Dumpty: Reforms and becomes a protagonist after he fell off the bridge as a golden egg. *Jack and Jill: Went to the hospital after getting squashed by the Great Terror. *Chantel DuBois and her men: Get shipped in crates headed for Madagascar. *Pitch Black: Gets taken down by his own fear in death. *Turkeyfish: Gets killed by The Croods, primitive equivalent of chicken dinner. *Macawnivore: Reforms and becomes the Croods' new pet. *Bearowl: Reforms and becomes good. *The Crows: Two crows flies away (#1) Gets attacked by Theo and hit by a bus (#2), Get out by Tito (#3), Gets standing down (Final #4). *Guy Gagne: Gets attacked by Kim-Ly. *King Tut: Reform and become protagonists. *Robespierre: Reform and tased, executed (after film). *Mrs. Grunion: Gets married to King Agammemon and possibly redeemed. *Drago Bludvist: Retreats into the ocean with his Bewilderbeast. *Bewilderbeast: Retreats into the ocean after the fight. *Octopis: When Dave's ray with Private's cute energy is blasted at the climax of the film and killing all of the octopis, they mysterious disappear and are not seen again. *Dave: Gets turned into a cute little octopus by his disfiguring ray, used by Private, and gets stuck in a snow globe where he is admired by a little girl. *Kyle: Redeems himself and becomes Oh's friend. *Smek: Demoted by Kyle and becomes a DJ for the Boov. *Gorg Commander: Is given back the Gorg egg by Oh and revealing his true form as a sea star-like creature and spares Earth and is last seen with his children going to Oh's party. *Kai: Defeated by Po with the fusion of his & everybody's chi within him and causing Kai to disintegrate from existence and forever ending his tyranny. *Jombies: Get freed after Kai's Death *Chef and Creek: get eaten by a monster. *Francis E. Francis: Gets turned back into a baby and gets carried away by his brother so he'll raise him right this time. *Eugene: Reforms and takes Francis away so he and his family can try to raise him right. *Professor Poopypants: Gets shrunk by Captain Underpants with George and Harold's help, though he escapes shortly thereafter. *Melvin Sneedly: Finds himself stuck in a large ball of toilet paper, much to his dismay. *Mr. Krupp: Finally goes on a date with Edith, thanks to George and Harold's "prank for good", and even developed a change of heart giving back George and Harold's Captain Underpants copies that were confiscated. *Grimmel the Grisly: Falls from the impact of the ocean below and drown slowly. *Dr. Zara: Gets dragged off the mountain by the avalanche along with the Goon Leader. Live Action *Wild Dogs: Get chased by Babe and run away. *Duchess: Gets thrown out by Arthur Hoggett. *Memnon: Gets shot by Mathayus. *Larry Quinn: Gets dumped by Joan Walden. *Cassie Bodine Klum: Gets hospitalized *Gator Bodine: Gets arrested *David Banner: Attempted to absorb all the Hulk's energy, but is too much for him to handle and was blown apart by a Gamma Charge Bomb launched by General Thunderbolt Ross. Gallery List of Universal Studios Villains/Gallery Category:Lists of films by studio